


Замкнуть треугольник

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что способен Куран Канаме ради своей супруги?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замкнуть треугольник

\- Ты пришёл… - говорит Канаме, снимая свой коричневый кожаный френч и бросая его на кресло.  
Он, всё также молча, швыряет на стеклянный стол ключи от квартиры, и краем глаза видит отражённый зеркалом размытый силуэт на фоне полупрозрачных занавесок.  
За окном ночной город живет своей беспокойной жизнью, а в городской квартире, где Куран останавливается, когда дела вынуждают его покидать особняк Куранов, сейчас пахнет яростью и ненавистью. Пахнет Зеро. Его запах ударяет по обонянию чистокровного ещё до того, как он успевает открыть дверь квартиры. Значит, недельное ожидание позади и можно самодовольно улыбнуться и пройти в душ, игнорируя безмолвную тень в проёме окна.  
Десять минут, чтобы освежиться… Свежая рубашка и брюки… Можно было бы вообще ничего не надевать, но каждый раз он упорно продолжает натягивать на себя тканевые доспехи. Может, ему просто нравится то, с какой яростью Зеро избавлялся от них?  
\- Так и будешь там стоять? – вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем, спрашивает он.  
Конечно, его любовник ничего не ответит. Он всегда молчит, но приходит вновь и вновь…  
Его дело было только в том, чтобы прийти сюда, сломав себя и собственную волю… а дальше, по закону, дело было за Кураном. .  
Он подходит к похожему на ледяное изваяние Охотнику; сняв с него куртку, расстегивает пуговицы на пиджаке, затем рубашку, и отбрасывает всё это в кресло, к своему сиротливо лежащему френчу. Наверное, за то время, что они проведут вместе, одежда Кирю пропахнет таким ненавистным ему Высшим... Что ж, маленькое напоминание этому гордецу не помешает…  
Горящее, как в лихорадке тело под рукой, и пустой взгляд цвета лунного камня… Как будто касаешься ледяной скульптуры, но вместо холода под пальцами жар. Но это ненадолго… ещё ни разу Зеро не удалось удержаться внутри своей ледяной скорлупы… Эта их вечная игра… кто кого?   
Медленно пройтись руками по телу полувампира, прижаться сзади, чувствуя как от дыхания его тело вздрагивает, как встают дыбом волоски на затылке… Вдохнуть запах его тела…чуть прикусить кожу, в районе шейного позвонка. Новая волна дрожи… Сдавленное рычание. Хорошо!   
«Мой Пигмалион… Ещё немного и ты оживёшь… Ведь это я создал тебя таким, какой ты есть…»   
Жажда на кончиках пальцев.   
«Ты жаждешь моей крови, а я твоих слёз. Справедливый обмен. Вот она…» - Куран ловит прозрачную каплю мизинцем и тянет в рот. Горько и сладко.   
Слеза беспомощности и ненависти… Это особый наркотик, получив который однажды, Канаме больше не смог отказаться…  
\- Как и ты от моей крови, правда, Кирю? - кажется, он сказал это вслух…  
Как приятно ощущать дрожь протеста под твоими руками...   
-Ну, что же ты? Ты же пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы сбежать… И ты знаешь цену… - Канаме пытается повернуть его к себе лицом, но полувампир быстрее…. Мгновение и Куран чувствует горячее дыхание уже на своей спине… А потом почти выворачивая его шею, Зеро заставляет его повернуться так, чтобы можно было сорвать с губ чистокровного первый на сегодня поцелуй. Жестокий, выматывающий, отчаянный…  
Ради такого можно потерпеть боль от впившихся в его плечи когтей… До кругов перед глазами… и в воздухе солёный запах густейшей крови Куранов.   
Он слышит шумный выдох у уха…   
«Да, приветствую тебя, мой домашний зверёк».  
\- Зеро… - хрипло шепчет Куран. Ему сейчас хочется увидеть глаза Кирю. Ему нравится видеть дикий огонь в его взгляде. В такие моменты Канаме как никогда чувствует власть над этим свободолюбивым зверем в человеческом обличье. – Ты спешишь, Охотник… - да, - смешок, и в ответ яростный выдох, слишком близко от сонной артерии.  
\- Стой! Я не разрешил тебе пить! – это уже приказ. Он чувствует, как Кирю с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не завыть от разочарования. Он никогда не попросит… Будет кусать губы, слизывая с них капли собственной крови, будет стоять, обхватив себя руками, полосуя себя собственными когтями… О, да…   
Зверь, пытающийся остаться человеком вопреки всему… Это же такое увлекательное зрелище…  
Канаме улыбается, чувствуя, как Зверь утыкается лбом между его лопатками. Он не спешит поворачиваться… Пусть почувствует всю свою жажду, всю свою зависимость…  
\- Тебе достаточно попросить… - спокойно говорит он. Ещё одна их игра…  
Он чувствует, как Зеро отлипает от его спины, отступая назад.  
\- Ещё один шаг назад и будешь удовлетворять свою жажду за счёт кого-нибудь другого. К Юки я тебе подходить запрещаю! - акцент на последнем слове. Всё – пути отрезаны…  
Неожиданно руки смыкаются на талии, и подбородок ложится на его плечо. Хриплое дыхание загнанного зверя над ухом.  
\- Убей меня, Куран… ты же можешь?   
Да… он может… но не хочет…  
Поэтому поворачивается в руках Зеро и обхватив его голову руками заставляет того смотреть ему в глаза. О да, насыщенный оттенок красного… восхитительный, глубокий… Окровавленные губы… глупый мальчик опять пытался удовлетворить свою жажду собственной кровью… но как сладко захватить эти восхитительно-солёную плоть и высасывать дыхание из лёгких, пока Кирю, закашлявшись, не отшатнётся от него. Но через секунду снова, сам прильнёт к губам вампира…   
«Да, не только жажда крови привязывает тебя ко мне, Кирю Зеро…»  
Канаме чувствует, как пальцы Зеро неловко пытаются расстегнуть его рубашку, но потом просто срывают её… звук пуговиц, россыпью по полу…   
Полувампир впивается в шею Канаме… Зубы только чуть царапают белоснежную кожу, ведь разрешения ему пока не дали… Пара маленьких полу укусов на ключицах, более глубокая ранка на плече… Всё затягивается быстрее, чем Зеро успевает рассмотреть дело своих клыков и губ…   
Ему пока позволяют эту малость… но именно малость… Но это только ещё больше бередит голод…  
Чёртов чистокровка улыбается и смотрит ему в глаза…   
\- Хочешь ещё? Хочешь больше, Кюрю Зеро? Скажи…  
Но Зеро молчит. Просто тянется к губам Курана, пытаясь заткнуть искусителя, целуя этот зовущий сочный рот. На этот раз он пускает в ход зубы, чуть прикусывая мягкую кожу губ изнутри. Несколько капелек на языке, которые он слизывает, слыша хриплое…  
\- Нельзя…   
Но он чувствует… прижимаясь всем телом к Курану, Зеро знает, что уже можно… уже очень много можно…   
И он толкается и трётся своей ноющей от возбуждения плотью об ощутимую даже через брюки эрекцию чистокровного.  
\- Можно! - шепчет он, глядя в глаза Курану.  
И Канаме поддаётся навстречу и выдыхает в его губы…  
\- Можно… бери…  
И Кюрю берёт… кровь на губах из прокушенной ярёмной вены так сладка… Но тело чистокровного слаще! Эта бледная грудь и дрожащий живот, соски цвета запекшейся крови и призывно разведённые молочно-белые бёдра…  
Он победитель, и сегодня Куран позволяет ему быть ведущим, принимая его грубость, страсть и ненависть, отзываясь на них как хорошо настроенная гитара… Удовлетворённый Кирю позволяет себе быть великодушным, он даже разрешает Канаме прокусить своё запястье, пока вбивает его в постель… Это непередаваемое ощущение, когда ты берёшь и отдаёшь одновременно… Такое бывает только с Кураном.  
\- Канаме… – ему кажется, что это не он стонет имя чистокровного, - настолько чужд ему этот умоляющий хриплый голос…   
Только когда опустошённый и наполненный одновременно, он скатывается с тела вампира, Зеро понимает, кто и кого опять «поимел».  
\- Ты управляешь мной, - обречённо шепчет он.   
\- Я пытаюсь, - загадочно улыбается Куран. – Ты забавное животное… у меня таких ещё не было….  
Кюрю вскакивает с кровати и быстро одевается…  
\- Я больше не приду! - кричит он, застыв в проёме окна, понимая, что даже сам себе не верит.  
\- Да, конечно… Я буду ждать твоего очередного «неприхода», Глава Гильдии Охотников Кирю Зеро… Через месяц я приеду всего на три дня.   
\- Да пошёл ты! Надо будет, сам тебя вызову! – рык, в котором больше отчаяния, чем угрозы.  
Даже когда силуэт полувампира растворяется в ночи, Куран продолжал улыбаться…   
Довольно потянувшись, он набирает номер…  
\- Юки, девочка моя, не волнуйся…я уже закончил дела и еду домой… Кирю? Да, видел его на подписании конвенции с Гильдией… Как он? Как всегда, ты же знаешь нашего несгибаемого Главу Гильдии? Кровь в жилах сворачивается у неподготовленных… - смешок… - Да, завтра приеду… Потерпи, радость моя. Моя кровь принадлежит только тебе, как и моё сердце, Юки… Я тоже тебя люблю… Я тоже хочу быть только с тобой.

Куран Канаме кладет трубку и утыкается носом в подушку, всё ещё хранящую запах Зеро. Он знает, что завтра его сестра и жена, наконец, почувствует насыщение от его крови… Кровь, слёзы и сперма Кирю Зеро… Да, его девочка будет удовлетворена…


End file.
